Forbidden
by Summalova
Summary: Bella is new to forks and Forks high school, Edward is a teacher what happens when there worlds collide. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction SO i'm quite excited about it, REVIEWS PEOPLE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters in the story so far.**

"Today is going to be easy, you're going to go to school maybe meet a couple of friends who will show you around then come home and spend some time with Charlie and by tomorrow no one will remember your the new kid and let's face it you look great" I added winking at my reflection in the mirror . I had been dreading the first day of school for the past two weeks ever since moving to forks to live with my father Charlie, Not only had I gotten up two hours earlier then nessicary this morning, but I had spent the last half an hour trying to boost my confidence by standing in the mirror and giving myself multiple pep talks, I was a terrible liar. Sighing I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair that flowed in small waves down my back, and never seemed to sit right, before exiting the bathroom and heading down stairs to eat before I left for prison. After 10 minutes of sitting in front of my uneaten cereal I decided that if I didn't leave the house now I probably never would. The school was less than ten minutes away but took twice as long with my big 1950's truck I had received as a present, at first I wasn't too excited to be driving around in something that was old enough to be my grandma but the hunk of junk was starting to grow on me, it was plain and simple. Like me. I planned to park as far away from the school in the parking lot as possible so I didn't bring attention to myself, but speaking since the school wasn't that big, there wasn't much of a parking space to begin with so I ended up parking in the only space available, right next to a shiny new looking Volvo. After one last check in the mirror, even though I didn't wear makeup, I was ready to go. It didn't take long to find the office and get my class schedule or too figure out where every single one of my classes were, the school only had around 400 students and staff in total, my last school had triple the size in students alone. On que the first bell rang and I made my way to English with Mrs Langston trying not to get in anyone's way or make a spectacle of myself. Thankfully because it was the beginning of the school year I didn't have to introduce myself to the teacher, instead I made my way to the back of the room and sat down quietly and drew patterns in the desk until everyone was sat down and lessons were beginning. "Welcome back to school everyone" Mrs Langston beamed standing up from her seat behind her desk and sat in front of it to face us all. "I hope you all had a relaxing summer" she said while looking around the class, "This year you will have a new teacher for half of the semester" A few people groaned while others looking quite pleasant about having a new teacher. She put her hand up "Before you all start complaining, I will still be here I just will not be teaching you" she paused for a minute while the everyone glanced at each other in confusion. "some of you may know him he graduated only four years ago, and in order to become a teacher you have to learn firsthand how to teach, so I offered my wonderful classroom up to him for the first 8 weeks of the semester so he can gain some experience to graduate and hopefully become a teacher" Just as the students in the class began asking who "he" was the door opened and everyone became silent as our new teacher swept into the classroom my jaw dropped when I saw him fully he didn't look much older than the seniors in this school, he had dishelved bronze hair that looked so soft I wanted to run my fingers through it, and emerald green eyes that stood out against his pale skin, the rest of the girls in the class were giggling while the boys just looked uncomfortable.

"Don't let me interrupt" he said smiling at Mrs Langston in a voice smooth as velvet and made my insides melt like butter.

"Mr Cullen" she said "I was just explaining to my class that you will be taking over for the next couple of weeks" she made a sweeping gesture to the rest of us before looking over at him and smiling "Ill leave you too it" she said grabbing her bag and making her way to the door, just before she reached it he stepped in front of it and put his hand on her shoulder,

"Thank you Nora" he said flashing his perfect set of white teeth, she just nodded suddenly looking very flushed before walking around him and ducking out the door.

He made his way over to his desk and took off his jacket and bag, before turning to us.

"Welcome back to school" he said sitting on his desk, "My name Is Mr Cullen some of you may know me as Edward" he paused fishing into his bag to pull out a small red ball before throwing it at one of the boys in the first row and pointed him saying "you, name go" The boy caught it in the air and said "My name is Eric" Edward nodded before throwing the ball to the next person and on through the row, when it came to me I dropped the ball but the person sitting across the aisle from me quickly caught it and handed it to me carefully, I fumbled with the ball in my hands not looking up from my lap. "My name Is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" I could still feel his gaze on me after I threw the ball back to him

"Char- Chief swans daughter"? He asked as his caught the ball mid air I nodded looking up at him, he smiled "It is very nice to meet you Bella" He held my gaze for a few seconds before turning to the next person, I turned my head to look out the window suddenly feeling very calm.

"Hi I'm Mike" came the boy who caught the ball for me, I slowly turned around and met the eyes of cute faced blonde haired boy who could barley pass as a senior. I nodded to him "Bella" "I know" he said smiling sitting on the edge of his chair facing me fully now.

"So you're new here"? He asked

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

"Cool" he said smiling "what's your next class" he asked

"Um" I said looking through my bag for my schedule, "Government with Jefferson building two" I said trying to remember where building two was.

"Same" He exclaimed a little too excitedly.

"Cool" I said smiling kindly back at him, before Edward called the class back to order.

The rest of the day went by quickly, luckily for me I didn't have to change for gym so I sat out during the class, while everyone else played volleyball, by lunch I had already met two girls who I had acquainted myself with Jessica who was in my history class, and Angela who was also in my English class and Spanish. At the end of the day I made my way through the parking lot with a big smile on my face, I said today was going to be easy and so far it went off without a hitch. By the time I got to my truck I was whistling I fished through my pocket for my keys and tried to get the right one in the door to unlock it.

"Bella"? Came a voice behind me that caused me to jump

"Ahhhh" I screamed dropping my keys on the ground and turned to face the person behind the voice, when I turned me almost ran into Edward he was standing beside the Volvo with an amused expression on his face. He leaned forward to pick up my keys before handing them to me "sorry" he chuckled "I didn't mean to frighten you are you okay" he said flashing a crooked smile but still looked concerned. "mhm" I said nodding "Just trying to restart my heart" I said pulling my hand away from my chest, he laughed at that

"I was just going to say welcome to forks" he said

"Thanks, welcome back" I replied.

"Thank you, I'll see you in class tomorrow" he said flashing his crooked smile one last time before turning on his heel, and walking back to his car.

Sighing I unlocked my door and threw my bag in before hopping in and bringing my truck to life, But It wouldn't start. I turned the key in the ignition not once, not twice, but three times and the damn thing wouldn't start. I slammed my head back in frustration before putting up my hood and preparing to walk in the rain, When I heard a faint knock on my window, I looked up under my hood into Edwards deep green eyes, surprised I rolled down my window to see what he wanted.

"Need some help"? He asked looking absolutely breathtaking in his work suit and water dripping from his hair. Before I could answer he opened my door and motioned for me to scoot over trying the ignition again, He looked so cute when he focused, his eyes scrunched up and his eyebrows knitted together forming lines in his forehead. After failing several times he frowned and ran his hands through his hair before turning back to me.

"Looks like you're going to need a tow"

I sighed "I figured I'm surprised it even ran in the first place" I said seriously.

He chuckled softly "I'm guessing Charlie picked it out" I smiled "yeah, he definitely did "I did laughing at my father's poor taste in vehicles. We held each other's gaze for another moment before he pulled out his phone and called for a truck. A half hour later my truck was being taken in and I was 200$ poorer. I thanked Edward for his help before heading in the direction of home.

"Hey wait" he called from inside his car that was moving in a slow crawl beside me "Do you need a ride" he asked bring his car to a stop, I looked longingly at the car before shaking my head.

"No its okay I can walk" He gave me a disapproving look.

"It's raining" he said

"I have a hood" I responded not budging.

"You live to miles away Bella" he paused to reach over to the passenger side and open the door before looking back at me and nodding in the direction of the seat. I took one last direction in the direction I was headed before giving up and walking around to the passenger side.

"Thanks" I mumbled closing the door "no problem" He replied pulling out of the school parking lot.

"So "he began after several moments of silence, "How do you like forks"?

"Its very wet" I said honestly and everything is so...green" I paused "Even things that shouldn't be"

He laughed at the look on my face "this is true, I bet you're missing the sun." He said.

"you would win that bet" I said looking over at him, his eyes lingered on my face before sweeping over my body and flickering back up to my eyes before turning back to the road, I shifted in my seat suddenly feeling very hot.

"Have you lived here your whole life"? I asked attempting to make small talk.

"Yupp, I've lived in the same house too, It was kind of nice to go to college and get a change of scenery" He paused thinking for a minute "But I miss forks, and I'm happy to be back" he smiled to himself.

"So you're here for good then"?

"I have my final test in February but after that, I'm here for good"

"Is your girlfriend moving here too" I asked He bit his lip "I don't have a girlfriend" he said grudgingly.

"Oh "I said smiling to myself, he chuckled "why do you seem so surprised"

I shrugged not answering "do you have a boyfriend back home in phoenix" he asked when I didn't say anything.

"Nope" I said shaking my head.

"Huh he said thinking thoughtfully to himself before looking at me and saying

"Ever"?

"Never"

"Never"?

"Ever" I said laughing.

Less than five minutes later we were pulling into my drive way.

"Thanks for the ride again" I said unbuckling myself.

"Anytime" he said "you can pick up your truck on Thursday" He added, I smiled "great thanks" I replied opening my door and getting out.

"Do you want a ride tomorrow" He asked

"No I'm good" I said not wanting to know what Charlie would think if my teacher picked me up for school.

"Ill pick you up at 8" he said "Do you homework, I know where you live" and with that he was gone. I stood In my drive way stunned trying to convince myself that what just happened was real and I wasn't about to wake up from a dream. Eventually I went inside and called Charlie to see when he would be home, He said that he picked up an extra shift and wouldn't be home until late, so I made dinner and left a plate out for him before going up stairs to start my homework. After an hour of failing to focus on my homework and one very long phone call to my mother later I was spent. I showered and brushed my teeth before coming back in to my room and throwing on a pair of sweats and a t shirt before sliding in between my sheets where I would spend the rest of the night. I looked around my room studying everything in it, the deep blue walls and big window facing the front of the house, my small dresser and desk with a computer that looked to be twice the age that I was, But my thoughts still lingered on Edward, I couldn't wait to see him, I knew it was wrong because he was my teacher, but I was almost giddy thinking about the car ride to school tomorrow. I turned over in my bed sighing happily into my pillow. Today was easy I thought to myself and tomorrow will be even better.

**So there you have it I will update once or twice a week depending on my schedule, I hope you liked it feel free to critique and give ideas!.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I would love to here what you think xoxoxoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! enjoy :) mwa **

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the twilight Characters. Sigh :/**

The next morning I woke up to someone ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door over and over again. I groaned throwing my pillow on the ground and stomped down the stairs and opened the door "what the he-" I stopped when I saw who was out there

"Shit" I said covering my mouth  
with my hand. "Sleep in"? Edward asked smirking, I nodded my head and looked him over, he was wearing a tan wool sweater that fit him so well my mouth began to water and black slacks, thenI looked down at what I was wearing and blushed, I had on nothing but a t-shirt boy shorts.

"I'm sorry, I'll only be 5 minutes" he nodded leaning against the door frame

"I'll wait" god he looked so good.

"come on in make yourself at home" I called from over my shoulder before running up the stairs. I rushed into my room throwing on the first thing I saw

dark blue jeans and a light scoop neck sweater, spotting a perfume bottle sitting on my dresser that I had never used before I grabbed it and spraying it on myself before running to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

Once I was done I grabbed my backpack and bounded down the stairs with one minute to spare. "Okay I'm ready to go "I said to the empty hall way

I craned my neck and looked into the living room to find Edward looking at family photos, he was holding my school photo from years ago when I walked into the room  
"I never knew Charlie had a daughter" he said frowning down at my picture I took a step closer to him

"How do you know so much about char- I mean my dad"? I asked

"That" he said putting the picture down "is a long story, which we don't have time for" he said looking at his watch and walking out of the room.  
The ride to school was quiet, I didn't ask him again how he knew my father, but that didn't make me any less curious. Even though I was in his first class I didn't follow him to his classroom instead I made my way to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee, and a donut to make up for my missed breakfast, just as I sat down the bell rang. I slowly made my way to class sipping my coffee and trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach. When I got to class I walked straight in not looking at his desk and made my way to the far back corner of the room and getting comfortable. Today we were starting our novel unit which I was most excited for because we were reading withering heights, I had basically memorized the book so I didn't have to pay much attention. By now everyone was in there seats waiting for class to begin.

"Good morning everyone" said Edward standing up and picking up a heavy box stacked with copies of Withering heights.

"I hope you all slept well because today, the real work begins "he said while walking down the rows dropping a book on our desk as he went by.

When he got back to his desk he picked up his own copy and held it up

"Has anyone heard of this book"? He asked, almost everyone's hand shot up, he nodded "how many of you have actually read it" half the hands. Went down "all of it" he said outing the book back down on the desk the rest of the hands went down except for one. He smiled and nodded at me. "that's what I thought" before we begin reading he said I have a criteria for you on- I tuned out after that I could hear his voice clearly but not the words they were forming, I hummed into the palm of my hand imagining his own holding mine, or what it would feel like to have him lean in and kiss me while he cradled my head with his hands. I sighed putting my hands flat on the desk; I noticed my donut looking very delicious and very lonely sitting on a napkin just waiting to be eaten. I really shouldn't I thought to myself, after several long moments of eyeing down my donut hungrily I gave in "fuck it" I said grabbing my donut and stuffing it into my face, I let out a soft moan as I began to chew a clearing of a throat drew me out of my stupor. I looked up to find the entire class including Edward staring at me I felt the blush spread across my face as I tried to discreetly wipe my mouth with my sleeve, a few people laughed. "Is that good" Edward asked smirking.  
"mhm" I said nodding with a mouth full of food "glad to hear it" he said "on with what I was saying" I tuned out once again keeping my head down and letting my hair cover my face still embarrassed. The rest of the day went by quickly, I spent a half hour in the nurses office to embarrassed to go back to class after I got hit in the face with a basketball in P.E, now I was sporting a cut fat lip. Not cute. When I got to my locker I found the boy from my English class leaning against it.

"Oh hey Bella" he called when he saw me; I took a hesitant step forward before walking the rest of the short distance to my locker. "What's up"? I asked shifting my books to one arm so I could open my locker; instead I dropped them on my foot

"I got it" he said picking up my books and waiting for me to open my locker, "so" he said placing them safely in my locker

"Are you going to the dance" he asked looking at his feet.

"Um...ugh...actually...well...I ugh..." I sighed looking up into his cute face "I don't know yet" I answered. I hadn't thought much about the dance it was only the second day of school.

"When is it again" I asked scratching my head trying to look deep in thought.

"Next Friday" he said smiling I dropped my hands looking for an excuse to not go. I looked over his shoulder to see Edward talking to another teacher, they were both laughing about something, I smiled he looked so young when he laughed.

"Hello earth to Bella" he said waving his hands in front of my face. I reluctantly turned my gaze back to Mike.

"What day is that again?"

"The 17th "He" said leaning against my locker.

"Ah" I said putting my hands in my pockets

"I can't go it's my birthday, and I promised my dad I would go out for dinner with him" I half lied.

"Oh yeah it's totally cool I was just seeing if you wanted to come with our group" He said walking backwards

"But enjoy your birthday I'll see you later" he said smiling once more before turning and walking away.

I shook my head at his retreating from "Boys" I muttered to myself before turning and walking straight into someone "sorry" I mumbled walking around the figure.

"I guess you don't want a ride home" they called as I walked away. I turned to see Edward standing where I bumped into him smiling.

"Oh, I didn't know it was you" I said smiling back warmly and joining him to walk to the car.

"How was your day"? He asked casually as if we were friends

"Good, I was wondering if I could-"I got cut off by someone shouting my name "dad"? I asked looking at him standing beside his police cruiser.

"I figured you would want a ride home" he said smiling at me and then his gaze turned to Edward and he froze. I could feel Edward stiffen beside me. "Edward", he said taking a step forward and tilting his head to the side. Edward nodded back

"Charlie" he said stiffly.

"What are you doing back"? Charlie asked looking between the two of us.

"I'm working" Edward replied coolly. Charlie nodded in response.

"Well we should go" Charlie said opening my door for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Edward said walking to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't say a word to Charlie the whole ride home; I planned to ask him how he and Edward knew each other during dinner.

"You don't have to cook tonight" Charlie said putting the car into park "I ordered pizza" he said sheepishly.

"Dad" I groaned "what happened to eating healthy" I said getting out of the car. "Pizza is healthy" he protested

"Whatever you say old man" I muttered unlocking the door and headed straight to the kitchen to sort out dinner. Two beers and five pieces of pizza later Charlie looked relaxed, so I figured now would be the perfect time to talk to him.

"Hey dad I was wondering" I waited for him to look up from rubbing his belly.

"How do you and Edward know each other"?

"Hmm" he responded.

"Edward and you, how do you know each other"? I asked impatiently

"Well it's a small town" he began just as his phone rang, he held up one finger before answering it and leaving the room.

I sighed in frustration running my fingers through my hair, I wondered if Edward ever got into trouble and that's how they knew each other.

"Bella"? My dad called walking into the room while shrugging on his uniform jacket.

"Work "? I asked while scrubbing the plates in the sink due to no dishwasher.

"Yeah" he said shaking his head before leaving the room.

After the dishes and my homework were done, I decided to do some laundry. Like usual I would have to go pick up Charlie's dirty clothes off the floor, because he was too lazy to bring them down to the laundry room. After I brought my clothes down I went to collect Charlie's, when the door bell rang I looked at my watch wondering who would be at my door. I ran down the stairs, skipped through the hall and swung the door open to see who was there.

"Oh" I said looking at Edward still wearing his work suit.

"Hello to you too" he said smirking. "Is Charlie here"? He asked looking at the empty driveway doubtfully.

"No sorry" I said leaning against the door "he won't be back until late" I continued. He nodded looking down at his feet before smiling at me but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Alrighty I'll see you tomorrow then" He said walking back in the direction of his car that I could just make out in the rain.

"Wait" I called after him, He turned but didn't say anything.

"What happened with you and Charlie" I asked taking a step towards him.

"It's a long story Bella, and you're getting soaked" He said

"I've got time" I replied "Do you want to come in "I asked pointing towards my house "Or we could go somewhere" I suggested. " I was just heading towards the diner"

"That's fine" I cut him off " Just give me two minutes" I said before running back into my house leaving my dad a note and grabbing my purse of the counter. I ran to his car that was now parked in my driveway with the passenger door open.

"Brrrr" I shivered "it's freezing" I said rubbing my arms. He looked me over once before turning on the heat. We drove in silence to the diner. After being seated he ordered two Coffees, seeing me shiver again he sighed, taking off his jacket and handing it to me, I took it graciously and wrapped it around my shoulders taking in his scent. I watched as he rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his damp hair. We stayed silent until we got our Coffees and I was beginning to grow impatient.

"So" I said blowing on my drink.

"So" He mimicked taking a sip.

"When did you and Charlie meet" I asked drawling swirls in the table.

"When I was 7" He said. I looked up meeting his eyes; he wore an expression I didn't recognize. I nodded not taking my eyes off of him.

"How" I asked still looking at him. He sighed

"You don't have to say anything" I said seeing how stressed the topic was making him.

"It's fine" He said sharply. I waited for him to continue.

"When I was seven" He began. "My parents died in a fire, they don't know what caused it, only that my parents were trapped and couldn't get out" He said looking around.

"My father was in foster care his whole life and my mother was raised by her father" He said shaking his head "Her mother was unstable" he went on "Anyways that left me with no family and no relatives I could live with" he sat back and became silent for a moment. I leaned forward "So how does my father play into this"? I asked.

"Your father was one of the cops investigating the fire, He was also In charge of taking me to social services after the funeral" He paused for a minute "But instead he took me home, He told me that He would make sure that I was taken care of, and that I would be put with a family that would love me" He said his voice became shaky. "Social services granted him custody over me until they could find a home for me, I lived with him for three years" he said. I counted our age difference I would have been six, I didn't visit my dad until I was 9.

" Just as I was starting to feel comfortable and happy again, thinking that this was my forever home, me and Charlie" He said looking at me in the eyes "They found me a family" he said folding his arms and leaning back "Don't get me wrong I love Carlisle and Esme, But It was hard, After that I would still want to visit but I guess he wasn't interested, I invited him to my birthday and my grad and he never showed up" He stopped looking back up at me "Ever".

I took a deep breath taking it all in; I wondered why Charlie never told me about Edward before.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say, I reached across the table and squeezed his hand, looking up into his deep green eyes.

"Me too" he whispered squeezing back.

"We should go" He said standing up and and leaving a $10 bill on the table.

"Yeah" I breathed taking one last whiff of his jacket before handing it back to him. He shook his head.

"Keep it" He said wrapping it back around my shoulders.

"Holy shit" I said walking outside it was raining even harder now and the car was parked down the road because the parking lot was packed. Edward Chuckled softly.

"Wait here" he said running off in the direction of the car.

I stepped back under the shelter and waited for him to bring the car around. He drove it right up to the restaurant got out and opened my door like a perfect gentlemen. I smiled to myself as I looked out the window. I looked over to see the corners of his mouth turned up in a ghost of a smile. I was beginning to really Love forks and the man that was sitting next to me.

**There it is, I hope you liked it once again feel free to critique my writing. I will be updating every wednesday and possibly some saturdays. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't wait until Wednesday so I decided to update now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters.**

**Happy reading!**

"_Would you like to go somewhere with me"_

_-E_

I read the message over; pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Of course I hadn't been, despite the fact that Edward was my teacher, we had grown rather close over the past two weeks.

"_What did you have in mind?" _ I typed back

"_That parts up to you Birthday girl " _ I smiled at the birthday girl part, normally I would cringe away from birthday celebrations, but I woke up this morning feeling more excited than I had in a long time.

"_Surprise me" _

"_K see you in 10 be ready"_

I jumped up off the couch leaving my homework behind. I dashed up the stairs hopping out of my sweat pants and tugging on a pair of jeans, and a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a tan coat my mother sent me for my birthday over top.

I waited in my room until I heard his car pull into my drive way, when I heard him knock I then decided to descend the stair case as opposed to wrenching the door open the very second he knocked, I didn't want to look to eager. I opened the door to a casual looking Edward, something I had never seen before. He was wearing Dark blue jeans and a snug grey T-shirt that clung to his body in a way that made my mouth water. His hair looked stylishly messy, as if he had just woken up. And my god he was wearing a; new cologne that filled my nose and made my knees wobble.

"You ready to go" he asked snapping me out of my thought process. I nodded reluctantly dragging my eyes away from his body.

"You look beautiful by the way" He said as he walked me to my side of his car.

"So do you" I said without thinking. I blushed bright red when he laughed.

"Thank you" he said opening my door and looking in the side mirror

"I have to agree" He said playing with his hair before turning back to me and winking. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Where are we going" I asked him for the tenth time. He sighed.

"You'll see were almost there"

"You said that ten minutes ago" I exclaimed

"Bella, will you just trust me" He said

"Fine" I grumbled. I hated surprises, I shouldn't have asked for him to surprise me in the first place. 15 minutes later we were pulling into Port Angela's roller skating rink that had been closed down for years.

"What are we doing here" I asked "this place is closed" He didn't say anything he just continued on to the building. He motioned for me to wait outside as he went in. He came back 5 minutes later.

"Madame" he said holding the door open for me with a big grin spread across his face. Inside was a roller rink that Charlie took me to when I was 12, but we didn't stay long because I couldn't skate.

"Wow" I said. "How did you do this"? I asked Edward shocked. He shrugged coming up behind me and holding up a pair of roller blades. I took a step back shaking my head.

"Ugh yeah no way" I protested

"Why not"? He asked looking disappointed.

"I can't skate" I said feeling ashamed.

"So I'll teach you" He argued

"No, it's fine I'll just watch you" I said he frowned at me.

"Bella put the roller blades on" I shook my head

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Put the damn blades on now Bella" he said putting on a pair of his own.

"Fine" I huffed sitting down and tying them up.

"Okay there on" I said looking up at him "Now what"

"Stand up" he said.

"I can't" I said nervously

"Yes you can" He said encouragingly

"Ill fall" I protested again

"I won't let that happen" He said holding out his hands to me.

"And even if you did I would catch you" My heart fluttered at the way he was looking at me. I took his hands and slowly pulled myself up. He skated backwards while I half walked half skated forwards.

"There you go" He said smiling after ten minutes of helping me

"Think you could do it on your own" He asked?

"No" I said to quickly he chuckled and let go of one of my hands and skated beside me. After a half an hour I was starting to get the hang of it and began having fun I even felt confident enough to challenge him to a race.

"You think you can beat me" He said raising and eyebrow.

"I know I can" I said teasingly.

"Alright" He said clapping his hands excitedly "To the end of the rink and back" I agreed and we skated back to the edge of the rink and assumed positions.

"On your marks "He said

"Get set" I joined in

"GO"! We both shouted. He took off ahead of me skating at a speed I couldn't imagine going.

I was still on my way there when he turned and began heading back. We collided in the middle both stumbling trying to regain our balance before falling on our butts laughing hysterically. We lay side by side trying to calm our laughter but would only start up again when we looked at each other.

"Edward" I said when we finally calmed down.

"Bella" he mimicked.

"Thank you" I said turning my head too look at him, staring at the ceiling.

"For what" He asked

"For this" I gestured around the room "For making this the best birthday I ever had".

He turned his head and body so he was now completely facing me lying down.

"You deserve it Bella" He said meeting my gaze and stroking my chin. "You deserve so much" He said eyes flickering to my lips before back to my eyes.

He cupped my chin leaning closer so our lips barley touched.

"I don't deserve you" He said closing the short distance between us.

A jolt of electricity shot between us as his lips met mine; I ran my hands through his hair, clutching him closer to me to deepen the kiss. He rolled us over so I was laying on top of him, he tore his mouth away from mine only to kiss the side of my neck, I moaned as he trailed down my neck and kissed my collar bone before returning his lips back to mine. I opened my mouth sucking on his bottom lip as he gripped my hips and moaned softly against me. I ran my fingers down his body feeling his well sculptured chest, when he froze. He pulled away from my mouth sitting us up so I was sitting on his lap with my legs around his waist and his hands on my lower back. I gave him a questioning look, wondering why he stopped. He lifted one hand to brush a strand of hair out of my face.

"That" He said in between breaths "was amazing, but if we didn't stop then I don't know if I could have controlled myself" He said grinning at me.

"Happy birthday Bella" He said pressing his lips softly to my mine once more.

"It" I said kissing him "was" kiss " a very" Kiss "happy" kiss "birthday" I said at last.

"I'm glad" he said standing up and helping me up off the floor

"I have one more surprise for you though"

"What"? I exclaimed as he walked me through a pair of doors into another room

"What is this- I stopped when I got inside, my jaw fell open when I saw right there in the middle of the room, a table with a cake in the middle and 18 candles flickering And a sign hung on the wall saying **Happy 18****th**** birthday Bella.** I covered my hand with my mouth speechless. I felt Edward beside me, but didn't look at him yet.

"You like it" He asked sounding unsure. I nodded feeling tears well up in my eyes. No one has ever done anything like this for me.

"I love it" I said turning back to him. "Tonight was amazing" I whispered into his neck. And it truly was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We spent the ride home in comfortable silence, the only placed we touched was our hands. Every once in a while I would look over and see Edward grinning like a fool only to cause me to smile too. I sighed sadly as he pulled into my driveway, still no police cruiser. He walked around to the other side to open my door for me.

"You could come in" I said as I stepped out.

"I don't think Charlie would like that, he should be home soon" He said pulling me to him.

"Good night Bella" He said when he pulled away. Placing one last kiss on my lips before getting back in his car and driving away. I sighed happily touching my hand to my mouth giggling like a little girl as I unlocked my door and walked inside. There were a dozen messages on my phone I frowned at the receiver wondering who had left so many messages. I clicked play

"_Bella" where are you why aren't you picking up your phone call me back as soon as you get this. _Came my mother's voice.

"_Bella this is important call me. _

I ignored the rest of the message and quickly dialed my mom's number.

"Bella"?

"Hey mom sorry I just got home what's going on" I asked

"It's Charlie baby" She said sounding like she was about to cry

"He was in an accident; they don't think he's going to make it"

**Cliff hanger, I know don't hate me. I hope you liked the chapter I know its short. I will update again on Wednesday. What do you think about Edward and Bella's relationship? **

**REVIEW xoxoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! I won't be able to update next week so i will update as much as i can this week. I know this chapter is short but i will update again quickly xo. enjoy****  
**

**disclaimer : I do not own any of the twilight characters...**

12 hours I had been waiting in the emergency room. 12 hours and still no word as too how Charlie was. I don't remember when Edward got here,

Nor was it my main concern at the moment.

What if Charlie didn't make it I asked myself, where will I go I'm 18

Now will I have enough money to stay in the house?

Or will I have to move back in with my mom and Phil.

I felt selfish for only thinking of myself at a time like this but I couldn't help it. I gripped the handles to my chair tightly when I heard a door open and the sound of heavy footsteps coming from the hall, but they then faded.

I sighed in frustration getting out my seat no longer able to sit still. I paced around the room heart beating fast. Why haven't they come out yet? Why haven't they come out to tell us everything will be okay and that Charlie will make a full recovery? Because he won't a small voice said in the back of my head, he won't and there to coward to come and tell you to your face. Finally those two heavy doors opened and revealed a doctor. Edward rose to his feet and came to stand beside me

"Dad" he said nodding at the doctor.

So this was Edwards's father. The look on the doctor's face gave away what I already suspected. I couldn't breathe I put my hands on my mouth to cover up the sob that was building in my throat

"I am so sorry ms swan" said the doctor gravely. My knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the floor crying harder than I had ever in my entire life.

"No" I cried

"No this can't be happening"

I felt Edward pull me up and I buried my head in his chest sobbing harder. My chest was heaving so hard. I pulled away and looked up at his face to see that he was crying too. I forgot his history with Charlie.

"We did everything we could" said Dr Cullen.

"No" I said wiping my eyes and turning to face the doctor.

"No you didn't because if you did he wouldn't be fucking dead right now" I said I felt terrible for taking my anger out of the doctor but I didn't care at the moment.

"And I his daughter" I said pointing to myself "wouldn't have to go home and start planning his fucking funeral"

"So thank you, thank you so fucking much for all of your help" I shouted.

"Bella" Edward said looking astonished.

"Goodnight Edward" I said turning and leaving the emergency room.

"Bella wait" he called after me. I ignored him and kept on walking towards my truck.

"Could you wait for one seconded" he yelled catching up to me.

"What "I yelled "what do you want Edward.

"I...ugh...I want to make sure your okay" he stuttered

"Well thanks" I sighed "but I'm not"

"I know" he said taking my hand in his and pulling me towards him. "Stop" I said putting my hands o his chest. He looked down at me confused.

"We can't do this anymore" I said stepping back

"Why not" he asked sounding shocked and hurt.

"You're my teacher, and tonight was great but I think we should end it here before we get to attached"

"Bella" he whispered looking stunned "why are you-

"it's over" I said cutting him off "forget it ever happened" I said turning and getting into my truck, I could see him still standing where I left him when I pulled out of the parking lot.

I ended up pulling over to the side of the rode at some point during the ride home because I couldn't see anymore with tears streaming down my face. I cried for Charlie, I cried for myself, I cried for Edward. And eventually I cried myself to sleep.

The week went by fast, and the day of the funeral was upon us in a blink of an eye. I smoothed my black dress that hung to just above my knee. And brushed my dark hair so it hung in waves down my back with minimal make up. I turned once more in the mirror sighing, last week Charlie and I were watching football and eating far too much pizza and this week I was

Planning his funeral.

"You look beautiful" said my mother coming up behind me and placing her hands on my shoulders

"Thanks mom" I said quietly turning around and wrapping my arms around her like a small child. We stayed like that for a minute before too quickly it was time to go. The funeral was being held at forks cemetery, and of course it was raining so there was a tarp over the seating area. It was amazing to see all the lives Charlie has impacted and listen to all of their stories. Each one of his family members dropped a rose on his coffin and said a few words of goodbye before they turned and joined the rest of the people.

I held onto my rose tightly until it took my turn last "dad" I began taking a deep breath "you are the most amazing man I have ever known, and will remain to be" I pauses swallowing hard " and I'm going to miss you so much"

My voice broke "I'm going to miss cooking for you and watching football and taking bets over whose going to win" I laughed remembering those memories

" I'm going to miss going fishing every summer to Many times and catching more fish than our freezer can hold" I looked up to see Edward standing on the other side with tears streaming down his face.

"but most importantly I'm going to miss having my daddy to pick me up off the ground when I'm hurt and tell me that there's nothing wrong with me and that you'll always be there for me" by now everyone was crying

"And I know you will be, I love you dad and don't you ever forget it"

I dropped the rose in and blew him a kiss before stepping back and walking away. I had said my goodbyes I didn't want to linger any longer. Today was hard enough.

"Bella" came a soft voice behind me that I would recognize anywhere. I stopped but didn't turn to face him. I felt him come closer and slowly wrap his arms around my waist; I leaned back against him taking comfort in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I said turning to look at him.

"I didn't mean any of it I was upset and-

"It's okay Bella" he said cutting me off

"We'll talk about it later, let's just get you home first" he said taking my hand and leading me to his car.

When we got to my house we both sat silently. Neither knowing what to say

"Bella" he sighed running his hands through his hair

"I think you were right" I looked at him shocked

"No I wasn't I was wrong" I said trying to sound strong but my voice cracked

"No" he said his voice sounding strained

"You weren't, I am your teacher that's all I should be" he paused looking me in the eye and said

"and that's all I'm going to be" I shook my head "I'm 18" I said begging him with my eyes

"You're still my student"

"Only for 6 more weeks" I yelled back at him

"Bella don't make this any harder than it is"

"This is right" I said placing his hand on my chest over my heart

"Were right, can't you see that" I said he shook he's head and pulled his hand away from me

"All I can see is a big mistake" he said before opening his door and getting out

"I'll see you at school" he said slamming the door. I sunk down in my seat hitting my arm repeatedly begging myself to wake up. I lost my father this week and now I had lost Edward too. No I'm not going to lose him. I swung my door open and began running in the direction he left in

"Edward, Edward stop" I yelled to the empty street he was nowhere to be found but I kept running until my legs could no longer carry me.

I sank down in the middle of the street, and just sat there staring at the trees wishing I could take back the last few weeks.

Wishing I never left Phoenix. Wishing my father never died. Wishing I never met Edward. I felt a sudden burst of anger shoot through me, if he doesn't want me then fine he can't have me,I will walk into his class tomorrow and smile and pretend like nothing happened, like I don't care about him in any way more than a student would normally care about their teacher. I would go on with my life and pretend that it hadn't been touched by the most beautiful man I had ever met. I would go on and pretend that I didn't fall in love with Edward Cullen and that he was nothing but another teacher to me. Starting now. And I did.

**Short I know. Tell me what you think !I would love to get some feedback on the whole Bella and Edward situation, And here any ideas or what you think should happen next.**

**review xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know It has been a while since I updated. I apologize for that. As it stands I am looking for a Beta someone who can proof read my work and give me any ideas they have. Message if you're are interested. Thank you all for your reviews they mean a lot :) **

**Here's chapter 5 happy reading lovelies :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters so far.**

The next morning I skipped Edwards's class, I wasn't ready to face him or the rest of the world so I stayed home for the first two classes.

I waited until lunch was almost finished, to venture out of my house and head to the school. I dragged myself from my spot on the couch, and lazily walked to the door grabbing my bag on the way out.

What I was met with surprised me.

Edwards Silver Volvo pulling into my drive way. I stopped in my tracks and waited. I watched as he parked his car and walked towards me, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't find the words to say, just last night he left me broken, and still he had the nerve to come here. I swallowed hard and stared into those emerald green eyes that sent my heart in a flurry. Those green eyes that betrayed me. He stared back at me looking as though he wasn't sure being here was a good idea. I shifted my weight on my feet and looked down, silently telling him to speak. He raised his hand and placed it on my cheek; I flinched away from his hand and glared at him.

He bit his lip.

"Why weren't you at school"? I shrugged.

"Don't do that Bella, don't push me away. Just because we can't be" he paused and closed his eyes taking a deep breath "doesn't mean I don't want to be there for you"

I stared at the ground wishing he would just leave.

"Are you going to say anything" he said sounding frustrated.

I shook my head slightly, kicking a rock with my shoe.

"You're acting childish" he said crossing his arms. My head snapped up

"Childish? Childish? Really I'm being childish, you clearly didn't think of me as a child when you were kissing me, so why did you? Why are you here if I'm such a child" I nearly shouted at him. He glared at me.

"This was a mistake" my breath caught in my throat and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah" I said weakly. "We were a mistake" I said stepping back.

"you made that clear last night" I turned and walked back up to the house no longer wanting to go to school. But before I could get to the door something stopped me. I spun around and saw that Edward hadn't moved. I took a deep breath and walked back to him.

"Okay" I said hanging my head in defeat. He cocked his head to the side as if to ask what I meant.

"Even though I can't be with you the way I want too" I said looking him in the eye.

"I don't want to lose you. So I'll do it, I'll be your friend" I breathed. He grinned and pulled me to him in a friendly embrace.

"You have no Idea how happy that makes me" he said squeezing me tighter.

"Can't...breathe" I gasped

"Sorry" he smiled releasing me and stepping back. I chuckled at the expression on his face he looked so excited.

"But" I said holding up my hand. "I'm still mad at you" He frowned and nodded.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about last night, and about Charlie. I just think it would better if we both were with people are own age, I can't allow myself to feel that way about you It wouldn't be right" he said giving me a sad smile. I bit back tears and nodded slowly.

"I understand" Did I? I felt a small piece of me break inside, and my stomach did little flips, something that always happened when I knew something good was coming to an end.

"I should get going" He said turning to his car, he stopped abruptly and walked over to me placing his hands on either side my head and leaning down, to place a soft gentle kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and drank in his scent, praying that this moment of closeness wouldn't have to end, for the fear of it would be the last time I felt his soft lips. All too soon it was over and he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pass the chips please" I said to Edward who was lounging on my father's recliner, stuffing his face with nachos. He shook his head and grinned. I glared at him and placed my hands on my hips.

"You got to pick the movie and you already ate half the bag, I just want a few" I whined. He made a big show of stuffing a hand full into his mouth and chewing with his mouth open. I looked at him disgusted before returning to the couch.

"You have no manners" I huffed. He shrugged and winked sticking his hand in the bag noisily and returning back to the T.V

We were watching, Talladega nights with Will Ferrell for the third time this week. I didn't mind that much because Edward was adorable when he laughed, but I would've liked to watch something new for a change. My Mother and Phil had returned back to Florida shortly after Christmas. Edward spent most of the time here doing his work, finishing up his university courses so he could become a teacher. He finished teaching my class 2 months ago and had returned back to university for 4 weeks before coming home for good. Although knowing we could only be friends killed me I enjoyed having Edward's company.

I didn't feel so alone when he was here. It also gave me something to think about other than my father.

I don't know when I dozed off, but I woke to Edward carrying me up stairs to my room. He laid me on the bed gently took off my shoes, and tucked me under the covers.

"Stay" I whispered to him while he was tucking my legs in.

"I should go home" He whispered back.

"Please" I begged not wanting him to leave. "I don't want to be alone" he stood up contemplating what to do, before sighing and kicking off his shoes as he walked to the other side of the bed to join me. I turned over and faced him. He smiled softly placing his right arm over my hip pulling me closer to him.

"Did you just sniff my hair" I asked feeling him breathe on my head. He chuckled "it smells good" he explained sniffing my hair again causing me to giggle.

"Like strawberries and lavender" He said sniffing louder more dramatically.

"Stop" I laughed trying to push him off of me.

"No" he mumbled hugging me tighter.

"Edward" I squealed giggling as he tickled me.

I hit him in the chest as his straddled me tickling me harder.

"OKAY" I shouted. "Stop" he stopped but didn't move off of me. I brushed away a strand of hair from my face and tilted my head upwards, so that our lips were almost touching. He froze but didn't move, I kissed him softly on the lips but he still didn't move. I pulled back and stared at his face. His eyes were closed and it appeared he wasn't breathing.

"Edward" I whispered. He still didn't move. I lightly placed my hand on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at me, with such love that I thought I would be sick.

"Its okay" I smiled up at him. He smiled back at me a sad smile before gently rolling off of me and lying on his back beside me.

He shook his head sitting up.

"I can't do this" he whispered putting on his shoes and standing up.

"Do what" I said sitting up quickly panicked. He spun back around.

"Pretend that I don't have feelings for you because I do Bella" He said looking out the window.

"I care about you so much that it hurts, you are all that I think about, but I know this isn't right, this can't be right" He swallowed turning back to me.

"But it is" I argued.

"It's not" He said sounding hurt.

"Why are you fighting this" I asked sitting on the edge of my bed, not wanting to get to close to him. Fearing rejection.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch I'll see you in the morning"

I just nodded not saying anything knowing my voice would betray me. I waited until he left to let the tears spill.

All I wanted was to be with him. Why couldn't I have that?

Didn't I deserve that? After everything I've been through?

I lay back in bed and hugged his pillow tight, crying myself to sleep. Praying that he would see the light, see that we were right for each other regardless of the fact his was 5 years older than me. I was an adult now. I fell asleep, not knowing what the morning would bring. Worried that I would lose again, the only thing I had left.

**Short but sweet. Let me know what you think REVIEW PEOPLE XO**


End file.
